Storms Never Last
by Werewolf Queen
Summary: Sirius finds Remus crying because of a thunder storm and then finds out the reasoning behind it... But there's more to the tale than just a childhood fear.
1. Storms Never Last

**Storms Never Last**

The lightning flashed and lit up the whole dormitory but none of the sleeping boys seemed to stir, the thunder crashed shortly after the blinding light but still no-one moved. The rain was hammering against the window of the dorm, there was movement, Sirius shifted and swung his legs around to the side of his bed, standing up he stretched and looked at the clock; 2.34am. With a sigh he shuffled towards the bathroom to use the toilet, the lightning flashed once again as he re-entered the dormitory and he heard a whimper. Cocking his head to the side and looking very much like a dog he looked around the room, Peter was snoring so it wasn't him, and James was breathing heavily like he always did when he slept; that left Remus and as if to prove it the thunder roared and Remus let out a sob. Sirius moved quietly over to Remus's bed and pulled the curtain back to look at his lover "What's wrong Rem?" he asked softly as he moved to sit cross-legged on Remus bed facing him. Remus was curled up in a ball with the pillow over his head, he moved the pillow to look at Sirius's angelic face, he forced a smile despite his tear stained face. He sat up and opened his mouth to speak when the lightning flashed and he dove into Sirius's lap, Sirius was a little shocked but he wrapped an arm around Remus and stroked his hair with the other "Shhh, it's alright baby, it's alright" he said softly. The thunder rumbled and Remus buried his head in the crook of Sirius's neck, he was trembling now as he tried to bite back the sob that was forming, he hated Sirius seeing him cry.

Sirius kissed the top of Remus head and began to rock him slowly "Why are you crying?" he asked as he gently placed his hands on Remus's upper arms and forced him to look him in the eye. But still Remus refused, he'd allowed Sirius to move him but he averted his gaze, not looking Sirius in the eyes suddenly finding his hands very interesting "Don't shut me out like this Remmie, I've never seen you so terrified" Sirius wasn't stupid he'd already figured out that it was the storm that had Remus in such a state he just couldn't work out why. "It's nothing, I'm fine" he mumbled still not looking at Sirius "Please, don't lie to me" his lover replied softly hurt clear in his voice "It's stupid" was all Remus said and then whimpered again as the lightning cracked once more, Sirius could see the fear in his Remus and it pained him to see it, especially when there was nothing he could do about it. When the thunder growled a few tears rolled down Remus's cheeks and he screwed up his eyes trembling once again, Sirius pulled Remus into a tight embrace and began to rock him like a baby "Easy Rem" he spoke into Remus's hair in a soothing manner. "Talk to me Remmie, I hate it when you shut me out, stupid or not I hate seeing you like this, scared, no; petrified, and not being able to make it go away damn near kills me!" his voice was soft and Remus's crying slowly subsided and he lifted his head from Sirius chest and actually looked his boyfriend in the eye "Just being here helps" he replied his voice barely a whisper but Sirius heard him and he pressed his lips to Remus's forehead in a comforting manner a small smile on his lips at knowing he'd at least made it a little easier.

The smaller boy was still quivering though it seemed his sobs had subsided, lifting his tear-stained face he looked at Sirius and tried to force a smile "I hate you seeing me like this" he whispered "I hate feeling weak" he looked away from Sirius as he spoke once more. Sirius placed a hand under Remus's chin and lifted his face to look at him, kissing Remus on the forehead made the smaller boy give a genuine smile. Sirius's grey eyes locked with Remus's brown ones "I'll always protect you" he said softly and kissed Remus lightly on the lips "I hate seeing you like this but I want to help. What's made you like this?" he asked rubbing Remus's back. Remus took a deep breath; it seemed his sobs had subsided, at least for now, he pursed his lips and was quiet for a moment, thinking on how to explain; this was something he'd never spoken about. "I've never told you about the night I was bitten, have I?" Remus asked quietly, his eyes locked on Sirius's trying to gage the others reaction. Sirius shook his head slowly; none of them had ever asked Remus, they thought it was something that if he wanted to tell them he would, they shouldn't pry. "It's was raining that night too" he said softly now looking out the window at the crescent moon shining brightly in the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A young boy with sandy blonde hair stumbled through the darkness, he was out camping with his parents, their yearly holiday. They actually had 2 holiday's a year, one in the winter when they went over to France to visit family and the second was this camping trip during the summer. The 7 year old Remus had gotten up in the middle of the night to go exploring with his brother, unbeknownst to their parents._

"_Romulus?" he called quietly, moving a tree branch out of the way and stumbling once more as he slipped on a root, it had been raining a little earlier but Remus and his brother had decided to go out anyway, and it had eased up, but now it had started to get heavier once again. A jolt of thunder made Remus jump "Rom please? I'm scared" he tried his eyes darting every way looking for a sign of his brother. He heard a shuffle of movement and Remus sort out the spot and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at him, he gulped and stepped backwards as he heard a low rumbling growl coming from where the eyes surveyed him. Taking another step back he stumbled over a tree root and fell on his back with a dull thud, through the dark clouds above him the full moon come into view._

_Another snarl ripped through the air at the same time as a flash of lightning, the clouds had moved over the moon and he was now in complete darkness and Remus couldn't see a thing. The yellow eyes came forward and another flash of lightning illuminated what it was that was making its way towards Remus, a large black wolf was looming over him, its hot breath across his cheek was the only thing that told Remus that it was still there in the darkness, that and the bright eyes that stared at him. Another growl tore through the air above the sound of the hammering rain. Instinctively Remus raised his left arm to protect his face and he felt the sharpness as the teeth of the beast sunk into his elbow and he felt the bone shatter. He let out a cry of pain and droplets of blood trickled from the wound and landed on his face, his whole life flashed before his eyes and he was sure in that moment that he was going to die._

"_Leave him alone!" he heard and the beast's hot breath was gone from his face, he opened his eyes as the lightning flashed once more and he was his older brother stood with his wand out, pointing at the wolf that had attacked him. Remus struggled to his feet, though he was bleeding badly and his vision was blurred as he watched the huge black wolf move towards his brother, the moon had come out from behind the clouds once more and now Remus could see everything. A low rumbling growl emitted from between the wolf's teeth as he dove at Romulus, "NOOOO!" scream Remus as the wolf went straight for his brother's jugular. Remus heard more rustling and feared that the wolf had a pack that was coming to help him, but two humans burst through the trees; his mother and father. His mother rushed to his side and cradled her youngest son in her arms as Remus finally blacked out from blood lose and shock._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius was sat watching Remus as the silence washed over them, Remus wasn't even looking at Sirius, his gaze was still out the window on the crescent moon, he wasn't sure when Remus had started crying, he'd been completely lost in the tale. Sirius had moved to comfort Remus but the younger boy had shock his head and simply continued with his account. Remus blinked a few times, having completely forgotten the thunderstorm that was outside, a new tear rolled down his cheek and Sirius gently wiped it away with his thumb.

None of the boys knew that Remus had ever had a brother and now Sirius understood why he'd never spoken of his transformation or ever mentioned his older brother. "Every time there's a storm it brings back those memories; the glowing eyes, the snarling, Romulus's face. He shouldn't have died" he mumbled finally turning from the window to look Sirius in the face and Sirius could see the hurt in his lovers eyes and pulled him even closer to his chest. "No, he shouldn't have died, but you shouldn't blame yourself" he said quietly into Remus's hair, for he knew that's exactly what Remus was doing, the sandy haired werewolf let out a soft sigh. "I made peace with myself a long time ago, Rom wouldn't have wanted me to dwell on his death, he saved my life because he loved me, and I would have done the same thing. So I live my life for both him and myself. It doesn't stop the storms from bringing back the memories though" his words were soft and he raised his head a little to look Sirius in the face.

"Storms never last babe" Sirius replied quietly kissing him on the cheek and then added with a grin "Bad times all pass with the wind" which received a soft smile from Remus and he replied with sincerity in his voice "Your hand in mine stills the thunder, and you make the sun want to shine" it was a song that Remus's mother had shared with Remus as a young boy and Remus had in turn shared it with the boys in the dorm and it was one that Sirius had taken to and often sang at random intervals. The song seemed to make that much more sense now and Sirius knew that the song would become their song from this moment forward.


	2. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER**

I own nothing except the plot line. The characters and the world within which they live belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Romulus is a figment of my imagination! The song with which the title comes is Storms Never Last by Dr Hook, they lyrics which Sirius and Remus quote are from the same song.


End file.
